Cursed Hearts
by xxLunaTerraxx
Summary: *SEQUEL TO GIFT OF MAGIC* Mr. Gold awakens to his new life only to find the woman he thought dead is very much alive. Have they been given a second chance at love or will the curse continue to keep them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Cursed Hearts

**Authors Notation: **Here be the long awaited sequel to 'Gift of Magic'! :D I really hope you enjoy this just as much as its predecessor, though I have a feeling you will considering … drum roll please …

…

…

…

Rumpelstiltskin/Mr. Gold is going to become a regular character! That is right my friends, we are now in Storybrooke, which means our glorified little imp shall have a much bigger role this time. Also, as my last piece had a humongous amount of angst in it, this one will have very little. Granted there will be moments of hardship, but I'm more focused on the romantic side this time.

I've worked days on this chapter, fueled by the desire and need to make this installment even better than the last, and I think I'm finally satisfied with it. I want to thank the wonderful and glorious Aerilon452 for her help and inspiration she had on this chapter. *bows to her* You are a goddess among us mortals and I can only hope to one day be as good as you.

**Disclaimer: **Once Upon a Time belongs to their respected owners/creators and not to little ol' me. Oh and before I forget ... THIS FIC IS RATED M FOR A REASON. While it will not be the focus, I will be having explicit adult themes throughout this fic. These people are human and, like any human, these people had needs which I will be letting them satisfy. :)

**Chapter One**

Storybrooke was a quaint little coastal town. It laid upon the shores of southern Main, right amongst the sandy beaches and rocky shores. It may have been a small town, but it could hold its own against the hustle and bustle of any larger city. They had a school, a city hall, a library, an inn and every kind of business you could think of. The town never got any visitors though. It was just too far out of the way for any normal traveler to be bothered and it had nothing of splendor to attract the summer vacationer. It's residents however, couldn't of been happier living anywhere else. One particular resident, a man named Mr. Gold, was one of those people who wouldn't of left Storybrooke even if you paid him to. You see, he wasn't just the owner of the towns only Pawn Shop, he was also the owner of the town itself. He had a steady flow of cash coming in and he wouldn't trade that for anything.

Needless to say, Mr. Gold lived in one of the more upscale residential neighborhoods; right in there with the mayor, judge and lawyers of the town. His house was rather large, having both a spacious front and back yard. Its architecture was rather unique and that, along with the teal and light salmon colors, made it stand out from the rest of the other dwellings. A pristine brick pathway made its way from the road, all the way up to the front steps, which led to a very extravagant and spacious porch. Inside, one would step into an entrance hall with a sitting room off to the left and the kitchen a few paces ahead of them. There was also a dining room that led off from the sitting room, but both were mostly filled with items needed for storage, as they never really got used that much. And lastly, to ones right would be stairs that led up to the second floor landing which housed a master bedroom, guest bedrooms, a few washrooms as well as a private study.

It was the early morning hours, the occupants of Storybrooke just waking up to greet the sun as its ray climbed up over the horizon. Mr. Gold was one of those people who was still nestled between the sheets of his warm and inviting bed however, he was no longer sleeping. He was actually sitting bolt upright after being awoken from a particularly fiendish nightmare. He had been running through the hallways of some lavish castle with the only illumination coming from torches that sat in decorative sconces along the wall. The silence around him had been deafening, the entire estate seemingly devoid of life. His ragged breathing had reverberated off the stone walls as he ran, and the beating of his heart had echoed so deep in his skull it had been thought to have migrated and actually situated itself there.

He had been on a mission, a desperate search for someone who he knew to be located somewhere in the confines of that particular castle. He had gone from room to room, searching but finding nothing. It wasn't until he had gotten to the final room, a stone dungeon held in one of the towers, did he find who he was looking for. He remembered the feel of the metal handle as his fingers curled around it. He could still hear the squeaking of the door hinges as he pushed against it with all his might and, if he closed his eyes, he could still see the layout of the room as if it was still before him.

The floor and walls were made entirely of stone, dirt coating them like they hadn't been cleaned in years. The ceiling was so high, you could barely make out the wooden rafters that held it into place. There was also a small opening, an archway, that lead out to a stone balcony that allowed a grand view of the kingdom and what lay beyond. What was most memorable about the place however, was the person who was being housed there. A woman dressed in nothing but rags had stood with her body chained to the wall via her wrists. Her dark hair was matted and had looked like it hadn't seen a wash in days. Her velvety skin had been stained with dirt and marred with welts from horrid beatings. Dried blood not only stained the floor and walls around her, but her persons as well; her clothes and parts of her body were coated in the crimson fluid. Despite all this, he had thought her to be the most beautiful woman in all the land and, now that he had found her, he vowed to never let her go again.

As he had reached out for her though, she had suddenly disappeared, only to reappear standing along the wall of the balcony, her gaze transfixed upon the ground below. He remembered trying to scream her name, but no sound would come out. It was like the wind itself had stolen his voice. He then tried to run to her but found his legs to be rooted to the spot as if by some ancient magic that not even he could fight. He could only watch as she took one last look back, her blue eyes barring nothing but emptiness, before she flung herself from the tower's edge to most certain death.

This was a dream he had almost every night and every night it never got any easier. It was more than just a simple nightmare. It was a memory, a memory concocted from knowledge of events that had, not only taken place in another time, but another life; a life where he had been more than a man. He had been a powerful sorcerer, a monster that held the magic of each realm at his fingertips. Yet he had been powerless to save the one person who meant the world to him, an angel who saw through his darkness, his one and only true love. But all of that was eons ago and it did no man good to dwell on the past. He had to keep looking forward for, if he didn't, he was sure he would go completely mad.

Mr. Gold sighed as he ran his hands through his hair, doing his best to dismiss the dream and to get a grasp on who he was in this lifetime. His name was Mr. Gold and he was the owner of the Pawn Shop that was filled to the brim with strange artifacts and everyday items. He was also the glorified owner of the entire town and would need to make sure to collect rent from everyone at the end of the month. He lived in an upscale house, in an upscale neighborhood with plenty of money at his fingertips. Yes, it was a far off cry from the life he once had. Granted he no longer had his magic but neither did anyone else in this miserable little town and, more importantly, neither did the Queen.

He sneered as he thought about the once Evil Queen. Oh yes, Regina had surly outdone herself this time. She had no clue, not a single clue that he remembered his past life and he was hell bent and determined to keep it that way. No use in showing all of your cards when the game has just begun. He had to keep the upper hand until the savior arrived and he would be able to enact the real reason for him creating the Dark Curse.

Baelfire. He swore he would do anything to get his son back and he meant it. He would go into the world and, come wind or high water, he would find his son and apologize for all he had done. Hopefully things wouldn't be too broken between them that he couldn't mend them back to the way they used to be. As soon as this retched curse was broken, he was out of there. Granted it wouldn't be for another twenty-eight years, but that time was nothing compared to the time that he had already waited.

Mr. Gold sighed as he swung both his pajama clad legs over the edge of the bed. He took a moment to yawn and stretch himself before getting up to make his way over to the bathroom. A searing pain spread out along his calf muscle and shot right up his leg. He cursed under his breath as he collapsed back onto bed. He had forgotten all about his old war injury and, without magic to keep the pain at bay, he was back to being the weak old fool he was before. Mr. Gold hated being weak or being perceived as such. That's why he wore a mask, a mask that would strike fear into anyone who looked at him, regardless of his weaknesses. He looked over and saw the metal cane that was propped up against the nightstand and, with a sour look on his face, took hold of it and heaved himself out of bed. He took a moment to pause and look out the narrow slit he kept in the curtains. He watched as a few high-end cars rolled on by and could even see some of his neighbors as a few of them either scurried out to their car, obvious late for work, or leisurely walk down their driveway to retrieve their morning paper, morning coffee in hand. Mr. Gold chuckled as he continued his journey over to the washroom. Every single one of them had absolutely no clue about their former lives. The only memories they had were the ones the curse wanted them to have: ones of pain, ones of sorrow and ones of frustration. There was very little room for happiness, which was exactly the way the Queen wanted it.

Resting his cane against the white porcelain sink, Mr. Gold filled up the sink with warm water before giving his face a few splashes in an attempt to clear his mind and make him more alert. Bringing his hands away from his face, he almost fell backwards as his reflection in the bathroom mirror greeted his tired and worn out eyes. At first he thought it was a trick of the light, but there was no denying it. A shaking hand slowly came up and caressed the side of his face. When he was the Dark One, his skin carried the tint of dark magic that flowed through his veins. His hair had become wild and his eyes had taken on an animalistic look. Now, the face of a life once lost was staring back at him. He no longer looked like a monster, but as a man, a simple ordinary man. His skin was a light peach tone and his hair was now dark with gray among the strands, a testament to all the time he had experienced. His eyes no longer reflected madness, but were now soft with a deep brown replacing the shining amber.

After getting over the initial shock of his new looks, Mr. Gold drained the sink and, after going through his oral routine, decided a nice hot shower was exactly what is body needed to jump start the day. He sighed as he peeled off his pajamas, the black silk fluttering against his skin before it drifted down to its new home on the floor. Turning on the spigot, he waited until the water was the correct temperature before turning on the shower head and venturing inside. Mr. Gold heaved a heavy sigh as the water from the shower cascaded over his tired and aching body. The scorching heat was exactly what he needed for he could feel each and every muscle beginning to relax, the rhythmic beating of the water acting like a massage. Once he had a few moments of relaxing sensuality, Mr. Gold reached out for the shampoo and, after rubbing a generous amount in between the palms of his hands, began thoroughly scrubbing his hair and scalp. He breathed in the air and marveled at the scent of green tea that filled his nostrils. Making sure to wash out every sud, he then applied a dollop of conditioner so as to continue to keep the lusty shine and softness to his hair. After rinsing his hair for the second time, he then took a wet wash cloth and lathered it up with the bar of soap he kept on the side of the tub. Drawing the coarse fabric across his skin, he made sure to get at every layer and crevice of his body before rinsing himself off, leaving nothing behind but the glossy feel of cleanliness.

Mr. Gold continued to stand under the spray of the water long after he was finished. His head was bowed and one of his arms was outstretched, a hand resting firmly on the slick wall of the shower. He knew he should get out and continue on with his day, but something stilled him. He could still feel it, a tensity within him that just refused to dissipate. Over the years, he had developed an excellence at willing these kinds of debilitating distractions away but this one latched on to him like an animal would some unsuspecting prey. It didn't help that the dream from last night still plagued him, playing out in his mind like some sick movie he was being forced to watch again and again. He needed some kind of replacement. He needed a stronger, more powerful emotion to eradicate this nuisance, something that he could morph to his advantage and then get rid of just as easily.

The idea to indulge in some physical release entered his mind and he almost shrugged at the thought. Orgasms were supposedly one of the best natural remedies for bodily tension. Plus, it would allow new thoughts to dance around in his head that could easily overpower his current ones. Lust was a powerful emotion, powerful enough to bring any respected man to his knees. He felt his manhood twitch at the mere idea of some attention. He honestly couldn't remember the last time he had indulged in such things. After hearing about his true love's death, feelings of passion had been the farthest thing from his mind.

Belle...she had truly been a woman of splendor, kindness, generosity and beauty. She could of easily had any man she wanted, yet she had only desired him. She had made that much clear to him on the night they had shared his bed anyway. Words of love hadn't been exchanged of course, but it was still a night of splendor that he would never forget. Mr. Gold held on to the thought of her and that special night as he trailed his hand along the contours of his stomach before they came to rest in the patch of hair that was nestled right along the base of his manhood. She had helped him realize the power of true love, that it was the most sacred of all magic, and she was going to help him again.

Inching his hand forward, he wrapped his fingers around the base of his half hardened shaft and gently tugged. He shivered as the the first wave of pleasure shot through him. He continued the short tugging motions until his entire length was erect and ready for the full onslaught of his ministrations. He began slowly drawing his enclosed fingers up along the shaft until he reached the head and then slowly began drawing them back toward the bottom. Occasionally he would allow his fingers to trail over the tip, gently massaging and teasing the slit with one of his fingers. His breath was already ragged from the excitement he was feeling and he knew it his inability to breathe correctly was only going to intensify as he had begun reliving Belle and his first time together.

He remembered the feel of her flesh as his fingers danced about her nude body that had been laid out under him. It felt like the finest silk and had radiated the most glorious heat that a cold and starving body like his could ever hope to feel. He remembered how flushed her body had become from his ministrations, a trail of red along her chest drawing a path up to her round and perfect breasts. Her nipples had been as red as rosebuds and as hard as pebbles as he rolled them between his fingertips. He imagined he could almost taste the heat coming off her body as his lips wrapped themselves around the straining and tender buds. Her touch had been even sweeter. Her fingers ghosted along his arms and back, almost like they were unsure of what to do. He had chuckled at this and bit lightly into one of her nipples, marveling the way her fingernail dug into his back in response.

Her cries and moans had been music to his ears, the most sweetest of music. He could almost hear her gentle voice flutter from her supple lips as if they rested right next to his ear. Her tongue would wrap around his name so exquisitely before slinking out to run along the outer edge, only to finish by biting down upon the lobe. Another shiver ranked Gold's body as his fantasy continued to play out inside his head. He began alternating between gripping and twisting his hand up and down his harden shaft, precum flowing out in a high quantities. That, plus the water that was still steady beating down upon his flushed and fully aroused body, were making the movements of his hand come that much easier.

His shaft was slick while his grip was tight, his hips occasionally thrusting forward to add a little more friction to the equation. He didn't even bother to hold back the low and gentle moan that escaped him and filled the room with his passion. He was absolutely fully aroused both body and soul. Belle's own arousal had been mind blowing. The smell of her had filled up the entire room and clung to the fabric of the bed for days to come. Her taste had been just as magical. He had wasted no time in griping her thighs and spreading them so very wide. His tongue has slithered out and very boldly, without any form of hesitation, lapped the space between her nether lips. Belle's cry has been beauty and her juices had been divine. Gold ran his tongue along the inside of his mouth, imagining he could still taste her.

She had writhed upon his bed, twisting the sheets in her passion. He had done his best to hold her still as he partook in the banquet that had been laid out before him. He moaned in satisfaction as her sweet and musky juices dripped down his chin as his tongue turned and bent along every crevice it could find. Her pleasure button had been his true target though and, once his tongue flicked that little pink nub, Belle had been lost without any possibility of return. His lips had inclosed over her entrance as she came for the first time. He didn't want to waste any of her sacred fluid, wanted it all to himself and he drank like a man who hadn't had a drop to drink in days. After he had his fill, he didn't wait long to begin to sate his own desires. He lifted himself until he had been hovering above her relaxed and sated body and, using his hand as a guide, had sheathed himself entirely inside of her.

Mr. Gold was half here, half shrouded in a dream from a land that was. His hips were now thrusting wild and sporadic into his hand. He imagined Belle beneath him, writhing, screaming, pleading... and it was all he could do to give her what she wanted, what she needed. He thrust harder and faster into her, both of them racing up the hill to reach that special cliff so they could fall over it and into absolute bliss. He looked between them and saw his shaft completely coated in her juices with just a few streaks of blood mixed in. It made his heart and pride swell to know that she had given him the most sacred gift a woman could ever give a man.

His moans and gasps were so loud now he was sure they could be heard out in the street. He didn't care though. All he cared about was the woman under him and the pleasure he could bring her. He could tell they were both almost there, which was good because his entire member was colored a deep purple, the strain of his pending orgasm becoming somewhat painful. Once, twice, three times his hips jerked forward and he watched as Belle screamed his name as she came once more. Gold sighed as he felt her juices coat his inner thighs. Once, twice, three more times and he himself was brought over the edge of pleasure, all the tension that ranked his soul coming out in spurts of white cum.

For a long while, Gold did nothing but stand there, letting the now cold water cool his overheated body. His forearm had sometime ago replaced his hand upon the shower wall and he leaned forward and rested his forehead against it, his breaths coming out in nothing short of pants. He watched as the image of his sweet and darling Belle faded away only to be replaced with his slowly growing flaccid member still encased in his hand. He swallowed hard, doing his best to collect his scattered thoughts and bring himself back to the present, however cold and unfriendly it may be. He then quickly washed the evidence of his pleasure down the drain before finally turning off the shower and stepping outside onto a well placed bathmat.

Opening up a small cabinet situated above the toilet, Mr. Gold reached inside and brought out one of the many fluffy white towels that were neatly stacked upon the shelves. Unfolding the very large piece of material, Gold ran its downy and inviting surface all over his soaked body, making sure to collect every drop of water that coated his persons. Once he was satisfied, he wrapping the towel around his waist and, after chancing one last glance in the mirror, stepped out of the bathroom and back into his commodious bedroom. He then began the tedious task of getting dressed. Standing in front of his closet in only a towel, Gold ran his free hand through his still wet hair as he tried to decided on what he should grace the world with. Briskly drumming his fingers along the handle of his cane, he finally decided on a dark suit and dress pants with a purple striped dress shirt and an even darker purple tie to complement.

After laying his clothing choice out upon the bed, Gold ambled over to his dresser and plucked from the top drawer a clean pair of mans boxer shorts. Ridding his waist of the now damp towel, he then make his way back over to the bed where he could sit and be able to get his clothes on, not only effectively, but with less amount of strain on his injured leg. After carefully slipping his legs through the leg holes of both his boxers and pants, he secured both articles of clothing up and around his waist before moving on to covering his upper body. Slipping his arms through the light fabric of his shirt, Gold then began the daunting task of buttoning up said shirt. He was still somewhat light headed from his earlier escapade in the shower so he had to unbutton and button a few times before he got everything right. Heaving himself up, he went to stand in front of the floor length mirror he possessed. It was simple, nothing too fancy. The frame itself was gold colored and the glass was polished to perfection. As Gold was doing his best to will his fingers to work the knot into his tie, he couldn't help but feel a familiar wave of paranoia wash over him. He knew the Queen had no power in this realm, but he still couldn't shake the feeling of her eyes watching his every movement every time he looked toward a mirror.

After putting on his jacket, and doing a quick blow-dry of his hair, Gold exited from his room and carefully made his way down the nearby stairs to the first floor landing of his home. Once he reached the bottom, he grabbed his keys from their resting place atop the entryway table and made his way to the front door. As his hand went to grasp the door handle though, he froze. The realization that he was about to take his first steps out into this new world unnerved him somewhat. Granted "Rumpelstiltskin" was still, and would always be, in the forefront of his mind, but it didn't change the fact that "Mr. Gold" still existed. Even now, he could feel the claws of the cursed memories grasping, trying to sink themselves into "Rumpelstiltskin" and tear him to shreds. He wouldn't let that happen though. He would use his knowledge to his advantage, but he would never let "Mr. Gold" truly exist. "Gold" was nothing but a made-up character, a mere role that he had to preform upon the Queen's stage. A smirk coated itself across his features as he finally tuned the knob and stepped out into the growing daylight. And he would play the part perfectly until the savior came and destroyed this little fairy tale.

######################################################

How many of you enjoyed reading about Mr. Gold masturbating in the shower? Come on, let me see some hands! I know there are some out there! Lmao! In all actuality that segment was originally not going to be a part of this chapter but a certain, shall we say, temptress? Bad influence? *looks at Aerilon452* Planted the seed and made sure to water and cultivate it until it grew into fruition. And I have to say I am happy she did! ^-^

I can't give you an exact time when chapter two will be up, but I assure you I will constantly be working on it. I am really excited about this and I hope all my loyal followers are just as excited as I am :) Love you guys!

Comment/Review to your hearts content!


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notation:** Let me start out by saying that my heart goes out to all the Rumbellers out there. After what happened this past Sunday, I can safely say we are all feeling the emotional waves of anger, sadness, loss and quite possibly feelings of nausea thrown in for good measure. I know it looks grim right now, like REALLY grim, but I don't want us to give up hope. If anything, we need to stay united as one and show everyone that Rumbelle is just as strong as it was when it was first created. If anything, these trials that they are going through will do nothing but make their love even stronger. I have faith, hope, that Belle and Rumple WILL have their happy ending and, no matter what these two have to face, true love will always prevail. That's the theme of the show after all right? :)

I actually seem to be keeping up with the tradition of publishing one chapter a week like with the last fic. I would say, expect that on average with all the rest of them but don't hate me too much if one happens to be a few days over. ^-^

I hope you all enjoy this next chapter!

**Disclaimer: **One Upon A Time doesn't belong to me. If it did we would have been a lot happier at the end of last episode believe me.

**Chapter Two**

Even though it was technically his first time going, Mr. Gold opted to take his Cadillac to work. Not only was it a lot faster than walking, but the strain that would be put on his leg from the distance would of been unbearable. His mind and body had been numb to the agony for so long, they were reacting as if he had just gotten the injury yesterday. The curse was telling him he had received his injury in a horrid car accident years ago, that his calf muscle and plantaris tendon had become torn in multiple places and, because of malpractice, never quite healed the way they were supposed to. A malpractice suit had followed soon after and victory had been easily won. That was how Mr. Gold had gotten his first taste of what having a great deal of money felt like. With it, he had decided to travel the world in order to bring some insight and culture into his otherwise dull and boring life. He had come across Storybrooke during one of these many travels. There had been something about the town that had drawn him in and he soon found himself purchasing it in order to, not only cultivate it, but to help supplement his new found wealth. For whatever reason, he also had been drawn to open up his own shop which allowed him to sell the plethora of items he had gained along his many travels. Gold knew the real reason behind his disfigurement however; Ogres were fearsome beasts that didn't know the meaning of the word mercy.

It had taken Gold approximately ten minutes for him to come into town. He would of taken in the new scenery that surrounded him as he leisurely rolled into the heart of Storybrooke, but he was far too focused on getting to the confines of his shop and away from prying eyes. Gold supposed his introverted anti-social personality stemmed from his past life as a spinner. Back then, people had called him as a pathetic coward. He was ostracized and was labeled as living nothing but a worthless existence; it had been said so much that it had gotten to the point that he actually had begun to believe them. As the Dark One, he had traded out the title "coward" for "monster". People feared him and stayed as far away as they possibly could and it was just how he had liked it as his no longer had to fall victim to their judgments.

Coming upon his little shop on the corner had Gold smiling like a wolf who had made it into a farmers pasture and had stolen a very plump and appetizing sheep. It was a simple building, pale blue with a burgundy door situated between two wonderfully large windows that provided excellent advertisement. What really stole ones attention was a overly large hanging sign that read in gold and black lettering:

_Mr. Gold _

_Pawnbroker and Antiquities Dealer_

Mr. Gold's extensive mirth was short lived however, as he suddenly noticed that there were no available parking spaces in front of his shop. Casting his gaze, Gold discovered an open spot a few paces ahead and across the street. Realizing the he would indeed be having to walk a fair distance today did nothing but sour his former uplifted mood.

Parallel parking behind some heap of a van, Gold cut the power to his vehicle before doing his best to eloquently removing himself onto the well kept sidewalk. As he went to close the driver side door, the building across the way caught his attention. Well, to be more precise, the woman outside of said shop had caught his attention. She was young, made to look even younger by the pigtails she was sporting. What really had drawn his gaze however was her uniform, or lack there of one. She had on a short sleeve dress shit that had been manufactured to show a considerable amount of midsection. Red shorts that almost left nothing to the imagination were also sported, as well as black strap-on high heeled shoes. Behind his sunglasses, Mr. Gold raised one of his eyebrows as he watched the young woman set up a fold out sign in front of the shop. For all his extensive memories and knowledge, Gold couldn't think of one person from back home that would of dressed so...provocatively. The small apron that was tied around her waist led Gold to believe she was a waitress of some kind or perhaps even a maid. Looking up at the neon sign that hung above the door made Gold's former assumption seem more likely. It was a diner, more specifically called Granny's Diner. A smile slowly formed on Gold's face as he finished closing the driver side door. He had given an enchanted cloak to a woman named Widow Lucas once. She had also been known as Granny, specifically to her granddaughter who was most likely the scantly clad woman he had just seen.

Turning around, Gold almost ran right smack into someone who had been walking right behind him. Gold was barely startled, but the poor man stumbled backwards a few paces, almost dropping the styrofoam cup firmly grasped in his right hand. He was slightly heavy set and wore a white baseball cap as well as a simple t-shirt under a brown jacket that had clearly seen better days. He also wore dark colored jeans that rested over brown work boots that were stained with years of dirt and grime. The man looked positively terrified as he realized who had almost just run into.

"M-Mr. Gold. S-So sorry about that. Wasn't looking where I was going," he then held up the beverage he had been holding on to, "Just got my morning coffee. I'm afraid I'm not that alert until I've had a sip or two."

It was obvious the man was trying to make the tension dissipate with an air of humor, but Gold was having none of it. He remained completely stoic as he uttered a simple and short response.

"It seems so, doesn't it?"

The slight smile quickly faded from the man's face and he cleared his throat before re-establishing conversation that was clearly hovering in the realm of awkward. "Business hasn't been going as well as it usually does, but I assure you I will have the full rent ready for when you come by to collect it at..."

"Yes, well you had better make sure you do Mr..."

For a moment, Gold was unsure of the identity of the man whom he was speaking to. Suddenly, memories from a past life flashed before him. A man cloaked in the finest garments, a kingdom ravaged by war, a woman who would soon claim his own heart as well as become the victim of this man's ruthless torture...Sir Maurice, Belle's father or, as he was known in this world, Moe French.

Gold tightly gripped the handle of his cane as he felt years of rage bubbling up from the depths of his soul. He stood in front of the one man who should of protected his Belle, should of showered her with the love only a father could. Instead he tortured and beat her in an attempt to cleanse her soul from evil; he was the sole reason behind his true loves suicide. Knowing it wouldn't be in his best interest to murder someone in the middle of a busy street, Gold gritted his teeth and simply spat out the name of the man who he hated above all others.

"Mr. Moe French."

Moe French seemed to think this a good time to make his escape so he quickly nodded his head and practically made a run for his van, the one parked in front of Mr. Gold, and sped off in the direction of his place of business. Gold continued to glare after Mr. French even after he had disappeared around the corner. He probably would of continued to stand there, simmering in his fury and plotting out the best way to hand that man his comeuppance, had he not collected a second audience.

"Good morning Mr. Gold, beautiful day isn't it?"

Gold turned around to see a young man walking toward him. He was dressed rather nicely in dark green dress pants and vest, a white dress shit and red tie. He was swinging an umbrella in one hand while walking a dalmatian with the other. Gold wasn't sure if it was because he knew him well back in their old world or because the cursed memories were becoming easier to grasp, but there wasn't any hesitation with a name this time.

"Archie, yes it is quite lovely."

Jiminy Cricket, or Archie as he was known as now, sauntered up until he was standing right in front of Mr. Gold. He pulled back on his dog Pongo's leash, letting him know that they were stopping for a moment to converse.

"Everything going well for you today?"

In reality, Gold's stomach was churning and his nerves were on fire from his encounter with Moe French, but that was something far too personal. So he opted for a quick and easy lie.

"Everything is going quite well for me this morning. In fact I was just on my way to my shop to open up for the day."

Archie looked at where Mr. Gold was parked and cocked his head slightly. "Oh, are you getting breakfast from Granny's first?"

Mr. Gold turned and looked back across the street at Granny's Diner. It hadn't occurred to him until then, but he had left his house without having anything to eat. Usually he would of just trudged on through the day and would of gotten something later if he deemed it desirable, but something was pulling him toward the quaint little place. Perhaps it was his curiosity to find out what kind of food they possessed in this land or maybe he was just much more hungry than he first perceived. Plus, he had to make his way across to the other side of the street to make it to his shop so it wasn't like it would have been out of his way.

Mr. Gold turned back to his old acquaintance and gave him a half smile before nodding. "I do believe I shall partake in some morning nourishment, yes."

Archie returned Gold's half smile with a full blown one before excusing himself. Gold stood there a moment longer and contemplated the curious cricket turned human. He had been human once before, back in their world, back when Gold had first come to know him. He had been a pathetic, lost young man who was cursed to forever live a life under the rule of his parents. They had been con-artists and would occasionally do odd jobs for him in exchange for gold. It was during one of those many errands that the troubled youth had come to him with a deal in mind, a deal to rid himself of their parental prison forever. Gold began making his way across the street toward the diner. He had never been quite sure what had exactly transpired, but he had been able to collect his end of the deal and that was the end of things as far as he was concerned.

A gentle chime and the rattle of window blinds were the usual signals that someone had just walked in through the front door of the diner. Mr. Gold watched as every head in the entire building turned and looked to see who had graced them with their presence. When it was discovered it was him, some were bold enough to sit there and glare, though most quickly went back to their meals and refused to lift their heads again should they incur the wrath of Mr. Gold. Ambling his way over to the front counter, Gold marveled in the effect his reputation had on people. Just like in their previous world, he was feared and respected for his possession of immense power. Apparently, money and influence were this world's form of magic.

Placing a hand upon the polished counter, Gold began fingering the corner of one of the many menus situated nearby. He thought about opening one, but was struck suddenly by the realization that he already knew exactly what he desired. His taste buds were set ablaze with the thought of sinking his teeth into a warm blueberry muffin and washing it down with the dark taste of caffeinated coffee. Gold's brow knitted together as he contemplated what had just transpired. He knew it was the curse that made body and thoughts react they way they had and it worried him that certain aspects of the curse were able to break through his defenses. Gold relished having control, to be able to draw in the necessary knowledge yet keep a tight fist around it to keep it from running wild to the point of overpowering his real memories. Case in point, he did not like not having some form of control. It made him uneasy which left him vulnerable to his weaknesses.

Between the time when Mr. Gold had come inside, to the point he was in deep thought about his situation with the curse, Granny had made her way from the kitchen area to stand on the other side of the counter in front of him. She figured he was trying to decide on what he wanted, so she gave him a few silent moments to figure it out. The lengthy silence however was now becoming annoying so Granny decided she better push things along. He may have been the most powerful man in town, and yes he could close her diner as quickly as she had opened it, but she would be damned if she was going to let even him walk all over her and treat her like her world revolved around him. She had other customers to get to after all, ones, contrary to his own personal belief, were a lot more important than he ever would be.

"What can I get for you Mr. Gold."

Gold was visibly startled out of his thoughts by the recognizable voice of old Widow Lucas. Surprisingly, she hadn't changed at all when it came to her looks. Really the only thing that had changed was her attire and even that was marginally so. As he continued to stand there staring, he could see the impatience in both her glare and her body language. Clearing his throat, Gold quickly arranged his thoughts as he wished to put as much distance between him and her as rapidly as possible. He knew he was still far more powerful than her, even in this world, but that woman still made him nervous. Anyone who didn't think she could be deadly in her own right was a fool and Mr. Gold wasn't a fool.

"Yes, my order will actually be very simple for you today. A muffin and a cup of coffee if you will."

"What kind?" Granny asked as she looked up from writing his order down.

"Blueberry, please."

Granny made some kind of noise deep in her throat before walking off to collect his order. It didn't take her long to acquire the desired items and was back only moments later with a small paper bag in hand, as well as a large cup on steaming hot coffee. Gold nodded his thanks before paying what he owed and, putting the cup inside the bag with his food, retreated back into the open air. A gentle spring breeze ruffled his hair some as he looked around. There were a lot more people running about and Gold surmised that it had to be well into the morning hours already, well past the time for his shop to be open he was sure. Taking one last look around, Gold took a firm grip on his cane and began walking the fair distance between the diner and his shop.

######################################################

Alright, yeah, I know not a whole lot happened in this chapter but sometimes that will happen lol Next chapter though is going to be the first domino to fall in a series that shall start off a chain reaction that not even Gold will be able to stop nor see coming. Bet you all are just dying to find out. XD

Review and comments are loved by my muse and I so keep 'em coming!


End file.
